Cargo carriers are common on almost all types of vehicles, such as bicycle or motorcycles carriers, or roof carriers on automobiles or campers. These carriers are generally simple frame structures with a generally flat upper surface.
These carriers are a practical method for transporting cargo only if the cargo may be quickly and effectively secured thereto. However, most of such carries require the user to devise a method of securing the cargo. Conventional methods of securing cargo with ropes, elastic cords, and/or a covering material have proven to be time consuming and unreliable for this purpose.
By way of example only, bicycle and motorcycle carriers are generally a simple frame structure attached to the vehicle by a series of struts which extend downward on either side of a wheel and attach to the vehicle proximate the axle of the wheel. A substantial drawback of these carriers is that it is difficult to securely attach items to the flat upper surface of the carrier, while avoiding interference with the exposed wheels.
One attempt to solve this problem involves providing spring-biased arm(s) attached to the upper surface of the carrier for retaining the items. The arm provides a compression force against the items to hold them against the upper surface of the carrier. This solution has a number of drawbacks, including its inability to secure items of unusual shapes and damage caused to items due to the pressure exerted by the arm.